


Giving Thanks

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [146]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Madara introduces Tobirama to the concept of Thanksgiving but, as he always does, Tobirama interprets things in his own way.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Giving Thanks

“What did you call it again? Thanks Day?”

“Thanksgiving.” Madara rolled his eyes. “You have the memory of a steel trap for paperwork and chemistry but trying to get you to remember anything else is like pulling teeth.”

At his side Tobirama made a noise of slight offense but did not bother protesting. It wasn’t like he could deny it. “So what was the point of this holiday? A day to thank anyone you may have forgotten to appreciate throughout the rest of the year or something?”

“Fair guess but no, it’s a day when you take a moment to remember everything you’re thankful for in life.”

“Mn. And you said this is an Akimichi tradition? That sounds like them.” Tobirama shook his head. “They’ve always been a very sensitive people.”

“Right, well, your brother wants to make it a village tradition as well because he’d just as damn sensitive.” Slumping down in his seat, Madara wondered not for the first time if there was a way to talk his friend out of such a ridiculous idea.

It wasn’t that he didn’t have anything to be thankful for in his life or even that he didn’t acknowledge those things, he absolutely did. But that didn’t mean he wanted an entire holiday devoted to making everyone embarrass themselves by parading their own emotions around for others to see. Just because he was grateful for his brother didn’t mean he was okay with being forced to hug it out with the man – not to mention the dozen or so things he was grateful for that no one else even needed to know about.

Like the shape of Tobirama’s ass in those pants, for one.

“Yes that does sound like him as well,” the well gifted man in question agreed, shifting in his seat. Madara wished he would stand up and bend over something if only to liven up their boring day of organizing a filing system for the archives.

“Obviously we can’t let this happen. You know he’s just going to spend the day crying on us all.”

“And you know just as well that it’s going to happen whether you want it to or not so you might as well start preparing yourself now.” Tobirama looked over with a bit of a smirk curling up. “Go on then, what are you most thankful for, hm?”

“Nothing!” Madara cried, an instinctive response.

Then he dropped his head to glare at the chart he’d been drawing up for organizing personnel folders. Up until now he’d been doing really well but lately it was starting to feel like he couldn’t spend a full hour in Tobirama’s presence without making a fool of himself in some way. More often than not it was by blurting out whatever nonsense came to mind without thinking it through first as he’d just done.

“Well I’m certainly thankful for a lot of things,” Tobirama announced grandiosely. His eyes slid over to measure the shadows on the wall before standing up with a wide stretch that lifted the hem of his tunic. “I am thankful right now for the chance to take a lunch break; my stomach is rumbling at me most insistently.”

“You go on ahead. I think I’ll just stay here and bury myself under as many scrolls as I can find.” Despite using his grumpiest tone Madara was surprised to see Tobirama smile at him still.

He was even more surprised when the man leaned down to brush a kiss against his cheek with absolutely no warning.

“I would also be grateful to have your company while I dine,” he murmured.

Madara spluttered indignantly and before he could stop himself he shouted, “That’s not how it’s supposed to work!”

To his eternal gratitude all Tobirama did was laugh and beckon him with one finger, an invitation he was helpless to do anything but accept. He was, perhaps, grateful himself that his unrequited interest wasn’t quite so unrequited after all – though he would not be saying so to Hashirama.


End file.
